


Memos

by mmcgui12_gmu_nancydrew (mmcgui12_gmu)



Series: mmcgui12_gmu_penpals [3]
Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Game 27: The Deadly Device, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu_nancydrew
Summary: Memos between Niko and Gray leading up to the events of The Deadly Device. Spoilers... Eventually.
Relationships: Gray Cortright/Niko Jovic
Series: mmcgui12_gmu_penpals [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629067
Kudos: 1
Collections: ND-HerInteractiveHeadcanons, Nancy Drew Plot Bunnies, Pen Pals Prompt Meme





	Memos

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Hobbit4Lyfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe) in the [Pen_Pals_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Pen_Pals_Prompt_Meme) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [mmcgui12_gmu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu) in the [ND_Plot_Bunnies](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ND_Plot_Bunnies) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Grayko is another one of my obscure ND ships. I didn't start shipping them until my second or third time playing DED, and I started wondering if they were more than just besties.
> 
> Write letters between Niko and Gray, set during the last few months of Niko's life (and maybe eventually end the story with Gray writing one last letter that Niko won't read, since he'd just died, if you so wish). If you feel like it, also reference Gray's mental breakdown in grad school (the one mentioned in a conversation with Gray in DED).

From: jovic.n@jovictech.net  
To: cortright.g@jovictech.net  
Subject: Request Meeting Tonight

Gray,  
Can you meet me in my personal area of the lab tonight? It's not a security issue I need to discuss with you, but it's important.  
I'll be down there all day, but I'll be expecting you at the start of your shift.  
Niko

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to write as Gray, let me know in the comments and I'll add you as a coauthor.


End file.
